Reunions and Sorrow
by MacavityManiac
Summary: k, so i ended the first pat of this cause it's about to get a little fluffy. fluffy wouldnt work for a scare my socks off contest. plus, there are gonna be more oc kittens. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Kalea?"

Kalea groggily opened her eyes. Alonzo was smiling down at her.

"We're here."

The little kitten shot up. Alonzo quickly put her down. She looked around. The Junkyard looked so different since the last time she saw it. There was no blood, no dead cats, and no chaos.

"Oi!" Rumpleteazer yelled.

Cats slowly crept from their dens at Rumpleteazer's yowl. They all stared at Kalea. She smiled shyly, until she was tackled, for the second time that day, by a ball of fur. The tomkit licked her nose and squeezed her in a hug. Kalea giggled.

"Hi Rom," she murmured happily.

"Missed you Kae," he whispered.

She laughed as she stood up. Tugger came forward, his arm around a limping Etcetera. One of her pale blue eyes was gone, but she still smiled brightly.

Kalea hugged her friend. "Thank the Everlasting Cat you're alive."

Cettie laughed. "Thanks to you. You told Tug and my mom, _**and**_ you brought me to Jenny."

Munkustrap came forward next. Without Demeter. Kalea's eyes welled up with tears. She threw her arms around the silver tabby. It had been so long since she'd seen him, that she now came up to his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He nodded solemnly, returning her hug. "I miss them. I bet they miss you."

Kalea nodded tearfully as Tantomile stepped forward. Plato had his arm around her. Tantomile, uncharacteristically, threw her arms around the little kitten.

"I miss him," she whispered.

Kalea patted the queen on the back. Coricopat had been Tanto's brother and best friend.

"I miss him too," she murmured.

The queen sniffed and stepped back with Plato. A familiar calico tom stepped forward. Kalea stopped breathing.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, tackling him.

He chuckled hugging her.

"My little Kalea. I've missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Mungojerrie nuzzled his daughter. Kalea was crying, tears of joy running down her face.

"Daddy," she whispered.

They stood up. Kalea winced, remembering her ankle. Her father frowned.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled a little. "I've been better."

Romulus ran forward, and allowed her to lean on him.

"Come on Kae," he whispered in her ear. "Let's get you to Jenny's den."

Kalea quickly kissed his cheek as they headed to Jennyanydots's den.

…

"You poor dear!" Jenny exclaimed, as the two kits entered her den.

There was a Queenkit already sitting on one of the beds. She was mostly white, exactly like Kalea. Except her fur was randomly patched with a bright ginger. Her hazel eyes sparkled mischievously.

"'Ello," she said merrily. "Oim Hera!"

Kalea couldn't help but grin. "I'm Kalea."

Hera's eyes widened. "So yo' moi cousin!"

Kalea tipped her head to one side, confused. "Huh?"

Hera laughed. "Oim Rumpleteaza' and Alonzo's daughter!"

_So that's why they were so friendly to each other_ Kalea thought, remembering how her aunt and Alonzo had been sharing private glances all through the walk to the 'Yard.

Jenny smiled. "What a touching little reunion. Now, Kalea, you sit over here."

Kalea allowed Romulus to lift her gently onto the table. He smiled shyly at her. Kalea blushed.

Hera chuckled. "Awww, ain't that sweet!"

Romulus stuck his tongue out at the harlequin, who just giggled like her mother. Jenny rolled her eyes and started examining Kalea's swollen ankle. Kalea winced again.

"Sorry," Jenny apologized. "That's going to need a splint and some crutches."

Kalea groaned. "Great just what I need! Crutches!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for the idea for this chapter goes to Volixia669. Thanks Livi! **

Kalea groaned as she hobbled towards the TSE1.

"Damn!" she cursed as her crutch got caught in a hole. She fell onto her knees.

"Shit!" she muttered under her breath. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

A pair of paws were suddenly on her waist, lifting her to her feet. She purred.

"Thanks Rom."

The tall ginger-brown Tomkit nuzzled her ear.

"No problem Kae."

Kalea tilted her head to one side and stared into his blue eyes. Slowly she leaned towards him, as he did too.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a commotion at the gates of the Junkyard.

A dark brown and tan Siamese Queenkit stumbled into the Yard. Kalea saw Admetus run to her.

"That's Piper," Romulus whispered. "Admetus and Exotica's daughter."

"Kalea!"

Kalea turned her head when Piper yelled her name. She ran to the quivering Queenkit.

Piper's dark hazel eyes were wide with fear. All she did was whisper.

"Stay away from A-.."

Than she collapsed.


End file.
